


Happy Birthday Rias

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: It's Rias' birthday and her boyfriend Yami is going to give her one interesting gift.





	Happy Birthday Rias

**Happy Birthday Rias**

Yami is very nervous as Rias opens the gift he got her. Hoping she'll like it. Rias sees Yami's jittery leg and puts a hand on it, "I'm sure I'll like it whatever it is," Rias reassures him. Her words put Yami at ease and calm down a little. His heart is still beating super fast and his palms are sweaty. Yami hadn't felt like this since he asked Rias to go out with him.

Thankfully he has support from his friends and his brother Yugi.

"Oh!" Rias said upon opening her gift, "I didn't expect for you to give me this." what Yami gave Rias is a leather sling bikini, long gloves, and thigh-high boots. She takes them out of the box one at a time while looking over them closely. They've been made from very fine leather, "So that's why you've been going to all those Duel Monster Tournaments," Rias said smiling.

"I want to get the best birthday gift," Yami said rubbing the back of his head, "It was hard thinking of what to give you. But thankfully Akeno gave me the idea."

"Did she now?" Rias asks and Yami nods, "Mind if I put this on?" she asks with a smile.

"S-Sure!" Yami said nodding. Rias likes seeing Yami so flustered because he's always so calm and confident. Who knew Yami had a cute and shy side. While looking suggestively at her boyfriend Rias starts to remove her school uniform slowly, "You're going to change here?!" Yami said wide eye and his face turns bright red.

Rias giggles "We're lovers and this is your room so it's okay." she said while taking off her panties then Rias turns around, "Can you help me out with my bra?" Yami stood up and nods. When he unhooks Rias' bra it fell to the ground. It's not the first time Yami saw Rias naked but he is captivated by her beauty.

Putting a hand on Yami's chest and gently pushes him down on the bed while leaning forward. Allowing Yami to get an up-close look of her naked large breasts. Yami is about to touch them when Rias leans back, "Not yet," Rias said wagging her finger then began to put off the outfit Yami gave her. It fits her perfectly, Akeno must have given her measurements to Yami, "So? How do I look?" Rias asks and moves her hands behind her head in a very sexy manner.

"You look great!" Yami said with a smile.

"Thank you," Rias said smiling back then looks down to his crotch where a large bulge is formed. Rias makes her way to her lover, gets on her knees and spreads Yami's legs, "It's time you gave me your other gift~" Rias purrs while unbuckling Yami's belt then opens his leather pants and pulls down his boxers with two fingers. Yami's cock springs straight up and Rias is astonished by how big he is. She grabs it and moves her hand up and down his shaft slowly.

Causing Yami to moan, "Rias!"

She likes how he said her name. So full of love, passion, and lust. Biting her lower lip Rias moves her hand faster and starts to rub his balls. She can feel his cock twitch when she did that. Yami cups her face and leans in for a kiss. Rias lets him press his lips on hers while she rolls her thumb around the tip of her lover's cock.

"Has anyone does this to you before?" Rias asks in-between the deepening kiss.

"No!" Yami moans, "You're the first!" Rias' heart sores when he said that because it was a battle for Yami's virginity. Rias breaks the kiss and clams her prize in her mouth, "So warm and wet!" Yami moans closes his eyes and puts his hands on the back of Rias' head which is bobbing up and down. Her tongue rolls around his shaft multiple times. This is her first time doing something like this and was nervous but, the moans Yami's making puts her minds at ease.

Rias takes Yami's cock out of her mouth raises up a little so her breasts are the same level of Yami's cock. Holding her large breasts moves forward and wraps them around Yami's rod, "So soft!" Yami moans loudly. He closes his eyes and grips his bedsheets very tightly. Rias giggles at his reaction because it's cute and began to move her tits. Getting another moan from Yami who rolls his head back.

The red-headed beauty moans too because of the heat from Yami's cock transfer to her breasts. It makes pussy to become really wet and instinctively rubs her thighs together, "Feels good?" Rias asks Yami and he notices her tone is getting sweet.

"Yes!" Yami said nodding and kisses his lover again. This time their kiss has a lot more tongue action. Both of them closes their eyes and lets ecstasy wash over them like a wave.

Yami wants to warn Rias he is about to cum but is enjoying his kiss with her but, he has a good feeling Rias doesn't mind. Because of the type of moans, she's making as his seed oozes out of her breasts. As they break the kiss a string of saliva connected their lips, "You let out so much~" Rias said licking her lips and rubs her breasts together.

"And it's all yours," Yami said smiling.

Rias smiles back "Thank you~" she said licking some of Yami's cum off her left breast.

Yami pulls his cock out her Rias' breasts and said, "it's my turn to give you pleasure."

"Oh? How are you going to do that?" Rias asks biting her lip.

"By licking your pussy," Yami said with a lustful growl which makes Rias shake with delight.

"I like the sounds of that," Rias said as she crawls on Yami's bed and lays on her back then spreads her legs. Not wanting to keep the birthday girl waiting Yami gets in between her legs. Lucky for the both of them the black leather sling bikini does not cover Rias' pussy. Allowing Yami to get to work right away. Rias arches her back, grabs her lover's head and moans loudly, "Yami!" the King of Games drills his tongue deep and moves his head side-to-side.

Yami finds Rias tasting sweet like honey. Any juices she leaks out Yami laps it up instantly because he don't want to waste a single drop. He has his arms under and around Rias legs and holding them firmly.

"Your tongue feels so good!" Rias cries out, "Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

"I wasn't planning to," Yami said quickly and return to licking Rias' pussy.

"YAMI!" Rias screams and cums hard in Yami's mouth who drinks every drop.

Letting go of her legs Yami crawls on top of the panting Rias, "Ready to become one?" Yami asks.

"Yes, take me!" Rias said nodding. Putting a hand on her right side of her head, Yami holds his cock still and guides into her pussy. She whimpers as Yami tears her open. Once he is fully inside moves his hips slowly. Rias grabs the sleeves of his shirt as he did that. In an attempt to ease her pain, Yami locks lips with Rias again.

They stay like this for a few minutes until Rias tells Yami, "You can move a little harder," Yami nods and does what she asks. Resulting Rias to hook her arms around Yami's neck. Quickly the pain melts away and in its place is bliss. Since her mouth, his right next to Yami ear and is moaning into it which made Yami extra hard, "Harder!" Rias moans.

"Okay!" Yami moans and puts more strength into his hips, getting a louder moan from Rias. She keeps asking Yami to fuck her harder until the bedpost is slamming against the wall, and the bed-frame is starting to creak.

With how much pleasure Rias is feeling is starting to drool, her tongue is hanging out of her mouth and is blushing brightly. Her whole body twitches when Yami shoots a huge amount of cum inside her pussy, "Sorry," Yami said panting "I forgot to warn you,"

"That's fine," Rias smiles, "You will take responsibility, right?"

"Of course I will," Yami said with no hesitation.

This makes Rias happy, "Thank you for the best birthday ever!"


End file.
